The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `Bronze Fashion Time`.
The new variety was discovered as a single branch natural mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety `Fashion Time` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,935). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.